


lumbra

by sxpreme



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, literalmente es solo un fanfic de cachondeo pero lo que me he reido escribiendolo no esta escrito, me hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo pero lo he escrito en dos hora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: Valentino se monta unos planes, cuanto menos, difíciles y siempre tiene que meter a Marc de por medio.





	lumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



> llevo, y no es broma, más de un año entero sin escribir nada de motos. todo lo que he subido son refritos. pues bien, esto lo iba a subir a lo de los one shots, pero es que me parece tan gracioso que necesitaba ser su propia historia. es extremadamente tonto y fluff y me encanta como ha quedado. ojalá fuera más largo y más currado, pero lo he hecho en poquísimo tiempo (dos horas vamos) y necesitaba subirlo ya. si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento, intentaré repasarlo cuando pueda!!!
> 
> se lo dedico a @zjemciciastko por dos cosas: 1. por ser un cielo de persona que me alegra todos los días y que se merece todo lo bueno que le pase 2. porque su rosquez me ha puesto muy soft. espero que esto te logre animar un poquito :)
> 
> ¡gracias por leer!
> 
> pd: el título no es por nada en especial, es solo la canción que estaba oyendo mientras lo escribía.

Marc se encuentra demasiado cómodo acurrucado entre los brazos de Morfeo cuando comienzan a aporrear a su puerta. Entre quejidos ahogados, alcanza a agarrar el móvil depositado sobre la pequeña mesita que acompaña a su cama y la luz de la pantalla le ciega por unos instantes que se sienten eternos. Las doce de las noche. Justas. Solo lleva dos horas durmiendo. ¿Quién coño viene a molestarle a media noche?

La mueca pícara que Valentino le dedica al abrir la puerta de su Motorhome tampoco le disipa ninguna duda.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — farfulla al observar la estampa que se presenta frente a él. Su novio vestido con unos elegantes pantalones negros y una camisa pulcramente blanca le aguarda subido en una moto bajo la oscuridad de una noche gaditana. El catalán se frota los ojos, por si acaso aún continúa soñando.

No resulta ser el caso.

— ¿Qué haces así vestido? ¿Y a dónde andas en moto a las doce de la noche? Venga, Vale, vete a dormir que mañana tenemos la carrera.

En lo que hace ademán de cerrar la puerta, el italiano alza la voz por primera vez en su encuentro.

— Nos vamos a la feria.

Pestañea rápido un par de veces. _Habré oído mal._

— ¿Cómo que...?

— Que nos vamos, venga. Vístete ya que como nos pillen se nos va a la mierda el plan.

Marc se mantiene estático en el sitio ante la atenta mirada de su novio.

— Vamos, Marc. Que no tenemos toda la noche — vuelve a inquirir, totalmente serio. Al joven se le escapa una pequeña carcajada irónica ante el surrealismo de la escena.

— Pero de qué hablas. — es lo único que alcanza a decir.

Valentino chasquea la lengua, un poco aburrido de repetirse.

— Que nos vamos a la puta feria de Jerez. Venga ya, déjate de tonterías. No sabes lo que me ha costado convencer al segurata de que me deje su moto y de que nos abra la puerta encima.

Se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta con fuerza a ambos lados de su rostro. Los ojos cristalinos del nena campeón siguen sin inmutarse, esperando una respuesta por su parte. La luna sobre los dichosos amantes ilumina con suavidad sus rostros, el suave rugido de la fiesta en el camping representa el mundano ruido que se interpone entre los dos, y Marc no sabe cuántas veces se ha replanteado en su mente esta relación en los últimos dos minutos.

— A ver, Vale. Me estás diciendo que has venido aquí con toda esta parafernalia porque quieres que vayamos a la feria — el susodicho asiente a la afirmación como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Marc ya no sabe a dónde llevarse las manos. Solo se ve con fuerzas de soltar un largo suspiro en lo que cuenta hasta cuarenta y seis para poner un poco de tranquilidad en su organismo —. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué no te esperas a mañana que ya habremos acabado y podemos ir tranquilos?

El resoplido que recibe como respuesta debería servirle para dejar todo dicho. Negando con la cabeza, el italiano responde.

— Y tú eres el español — dando un pequeño empujón a la moto para recolocarse, continúa —. Todo el mundo sabe que la mejor noche de la feria es el sábado. El domingo es el día de la resaca por excelencia. Solo hay gente de empalme a punto de caerse muertos en cualquier esquina o la gente que va en familia. Hoy es cuando se tiene que ir.

Marc está flipando en toda la variedad de los colores existentes y más.

— Me estás tomando el pelo. — mira a ambos lado de la zona, todo el mundo parece dormir. La única iluminación que queda es la de los faros del vehículo frente a él que espera impaciente. — O sea, ¿qué vas a saber tú de la feria de Jerez, Valentino? Si eres más italiano que la pizza.

El nombrado no puede evitar reírse más fuerte de lo que le toca ante sus palabras. Marc nervioso le ruega silencio aunque este no hace mucho caso.

— Bastante más que tú, _bambino_.

Es ahora Marc quien se carcajea ante su sonrisa socarrona y se apoya suavemente contra el marco de la puerta mientras mira al puto cafre que tiene por novio con los ojos llenos de dulzura.

— Eres un caso perdido.

— Y así es como me quieres tú — y le manda un besito por el aire.

— Demasiado te quiero para dejarte pasar tantas cosas. — sus palabras terminan por perderse en la oscuridad de su cuarto en lo que entra a cambiarse el pijama por aquella ropa que había reservado para ir a la feria el domingo. Valentino alza los brazos victorioso ante la soledad de un Paddock vacío.

 

* * *

 

 

A Marc el plan le parece malo lo mire por donde lo mire. Entre el irse la madrugada del día de la carrera, la moto que no es suya, la carretera al circuito llenísima de gente aun siendo la una de la mañana, el tema de que son el maldito Valentino Rossi y el puto Marc Márquez que se supone que se odian y están escapándose para ir a la feria porque el niño se le ha encaprichado. Y claro, Marc no sabe negarse a esos ojitos azules que le miran como si se le fuera a partir el corazón en dos si sus labios entonan la n y la o consecutivas.

Así que ahí están. El domingo de Gran Premio en la entrada de la feria y con una cantidad agobiante de gente pasando a su lado. Tras aparcar la moto de mala manera en un hueco pequeñísimo del parking, Valentino agarró la mano de su pareja y prácticamente le arrastró hasta el albero y Marc se encontraba arrepintiéndose a los dos segundos de haber elegido ponerse esas deportivas que iban a acabar de cualquier tonalidad menos blanca. Su simple camisa azul marina y esos pantalones vaqueros negros no hacen justicia al lado del conjunto de Valentino, que si no fuera por su falta de chaqueta podría vender la idea de que es un traje de corto en toda regla. No se atreve a preguntarle de dónde ha sacado el sombrero, pero joder, que no se lo quite nunca. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le parece que el italiano va espectacular. Que bueno, si luego mañana ( _que_ , se autocorrige, _en realidad es hoy_ ) no termina ganado la carrera, esta escapada ha compensado solo por ello. Sonríe de soslayo.

— Venga, vamos para dentro — el mayor le vuelve a tirar del brazo para que ande y, como un jarro de agua fría, empieza a visualizar la situación con un poco más de realismo y trata de parar en seco, sin lograr éxito alguno.

— Vale, espera, ¡Vale! — se detiene para mirarle con un poco de desgana — Nos van a reconocer, tío, que no somos precisamente poco conocidos. Y menos aún este finde.

Valentino hace un sonido un poquillo raro que Marc no termina de entender en el contexto hasta que le ve sacar unas gafas de pasta del bolsillo y se las coloca a Marc, dejándole aún más confundido si cabe.

— Ale, ya nos podemos ir.

Y el tío sigue andando y tirando del catalán como si nada.

— Rossi, pedazo de maricón, que lo único que has hecho ha sido ponerme unas putas gafas. ¿De dónde las has sacado? ¿Y el gorro? — el chico se ríe sin dedicarle mayor atención — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas preparando esto?

Sin verlo venir, Valentino gira sobre sus talones y pega su cuerpo a Marc en lo que sostiene su rosto entre sus delicadas manos. Se queda embelesado sobre sus orbes cielo durante un lapso de tiempo que parece detener el mundo, en medio de una multitud que en cualquier momento les va a reconocer, en un sitio totalmente ajeno a ellos, bajo el fuego de un alumbrado que les abrasa la piel. La sonrisa del italiano le termina de derretir.

— Cielo, no le des tantas vueltas. Llevo meses deseando tener un rato a solas contigo y si para eso tengo que escaparme al maldito Oktoberfest y disfrazarme de uno de ellos, lo haré si es por estar junto a ti. Así que vamos a olvidarnos de todo por un par de horas y luego ya veremos qué hacer — las lenguas de ambos se entrecruzan en un beso que ya querría el más prestigioso de los directores de cine haber dirigido y de repente el sonido atronador de los altavoces se torna en un leve susurro y las farolas se apagan poco a poco y su realidad se resume en un chaval risueño de metro setenta que le llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta para darle un caricia. Y se siente la persona más afortunada del mundo los seis segundos en los que ninguno son deportistas internacionales jugándose la vida en una pista, sino simples enamorados que se quieren. Que se quieren mucho. Que se aman. Sonríe en el roce ante la idea. Al separar sus bocas, toda la ternura del mundo se ha ido a bailar a sus pupilas. La primera frase que sale de sus labios destroza el ambiente — Además, que esta gente va de rebujito hasta el culo, aquí no nos reconoce ni Ezpeleta aunque nos vea.

Marc no puede evitar deshacerse de su abrazo para propiciarle un ligero puñetazo. Cuando vuelven a unir sus bocas en un casto mimo, la sonrisa es de ambos.

 

* * *

 

Casetas en la feria de Jerez hay muchas, concluye Marc en lo que Valentino le pasea por un laberinto sin final. También es que su experiencia en ferias es reducida, por no decir nula. Sin embargo, el italiano parece un experto guiándole con decisión entre coches de caballo y trajes de gitana que conforman un abanico de colores en toda su policromía. Tampoco tiene intención de quejarse hasta que observa como van adentrándose en los callejones finales del recinto y comienza a extrañarse. Hasta que el letrero de la caseta a la que Valentino les ha estado dirigiendo brilla frente a ellos.

— No — rotundo —. Me niego.

El de ojos azules se ríe y tira de él hacia dentro. Marc hace fuerza para mantener los pies clavados en el albero.

— ¡Vamos, Marc!

— Que no, que no. Que no.

— Hay literalmente una, dos, tres.... ¡Hay diez personas dentro! Marc, no seas tan aguafiestas. — este le mira con escepticismo, cero confianza en este concepto. Pronto descubre que a Rossi la paciencia le dura hasta cierto punto — Si no quieres entrar, quédate ahí. _Solo_.

Hace hincapié en el _solo_. Las llaves de las motos la tiene el italiano. Y Marc, bueno, él tiene unas gafas falsas para disimular.

— Yo me voy a pedir dos macetas. Y no porque tenga intención de beberme dos a la vez, sino para compartirlas con alguien. Preferiblemente, _mi novio_. Así que ahí dentro le espero. — su figura se difumina en la leve oscuridad que producen las luces de neón de la caseta y Marc se mantiene con los brazos cruzados frente a la entrada.

Una canción de Reggaeton aleatoria retumba en el interior del local y el pequeño grupo de gente baila con ganas (y bastante alcohol en el cuerpo) ante el ritmo latino. Sus orbes se posan una vez más en el nombre de la caseta. _Jerez gay_. Aunque odie reconocerlo, Valentino tiene razón. Se encuentran al final de la feria, no hay prácticamente nadie allí, y encima llevan ese atuendo de última hora para camuflarles. Desde el interior, observa una mano que le saluda mientras sostiene dos copas. Suspira dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo, mientras sus pasos se disponen a avanzar en dirección al bullicio de la celebración alejado de esa zona, los primeros acordes de una canción que conoce demasiado bien captan su atención y la de la mitad de los transeúntes que, en diversas condiciones, caminan por allí. La inconfundible voz de Luis Fonsi empieza a abrirse hueco por los altavoces y, antes del que el primer _despacito_ haga acto de presencia, Marc ya se encuentra en el interior de la caseta con una maceta en las manos y la otra agarrando con fuerza la cintura de su pareja en un baile apasionado. Sus cuerpos se pegan en lo que el catalán chilla las estrofas de la canción y prácticamente se ahoga en la mezcla barata de vino y Seven Up que le ha dado Valentino. El movimiento frenético de un joven que tras mucho tiempo consigue deshacerse de sus preocupaciones y bailar al compás de una canción sobrexplotada hasta la saciedad, pero que al él le sigue trayendo buenos recuerdos. Los dedos del mayor recorren su espalda en un dulce roce que le vuelve loco y el lascivo beso que les ahoga al siguiente segundo, tirando gran parte de sus copas al suelo, provoca un gemido ahogado por parte del italiano. La única reacción que es capaz de articular es un fuerte agarre de las nalgas del más joven, atrayendole contra sí y provocando una fricción casi destructiva en el centro de la pista de baile.

Marc no termina de ser consciente de lo que están haciendo hasta que una nueva canción les destroza los tímpanos. En un torpe empujón, sus ojos observan confundidos al nena campeón que se limita a dedicarle una mueca cargada de doble sentido. Ahogado en su propia vergüenza, el joven le da un sorbo enorme a su maceta con el objetivo de hacer aquello más llevadero ante la insólita mirada de su amante que hace lo propio, tomando otro buche de su bebida y volviendo a pegar ambos torsos para continuar bailando sin inhibiciones.

 

* * *

 

Van un poquito felices a su salida de la caseta. El reloj marca las dos y media de la mañana _, una hora prudente_ según Valentino. Antes de que pueda quejarse, se encuentran una vez más pasando por todos los rincones del real, pero ya no le importa hacia donde se dirijan porque, aunque se vaya a negar a admitirlo, se lo está pasando genial. Un par de horas más tarde, Rossi tratará de sonsacar dichas palabras de su boca en contra de su voluntad y sin demasiado resultado.

La noche avanza y el ambiente no decae. Cada vez hay más gente acompañándoles por aquellas calles. Marc pasa un mal rato intentando evitar que las gafas se le caigan, lo cual tras dos cubatas le sigue pareciendo un plan pésimo porque se sigue viendo que es él. Pero claro, ¿quién va a creer que es Marc Márquez si va acompañado de Valentino Rossi con la mitad de un traje de corto? Entiende entonces que, cuando vuelva a dormir y a despertarse más tarde, una parte de su cerebro creerá firmemente que esta situación ha sido soñada. Y la verdad, razón no le faltará.

Antes de que siquiera lo piense, Valentino ya les ha colado en otra caseta que no se puede comparar en ningún aspecto a la anterior. Mientras que la del colectivo LGTB se configuraba a modo de pequeño pub abierto a quien quisiera entrar, está se presenta como un elegante restaurante con un gran tablao y con una exclusiva lista de invitados entre los que, obviamente, el señorito italiano se encontraba presente. Valentino deposita un dulce beso sobre su cabeza durante el minuto que tarda el segurata en permitirles la entrada y les indica una mesa libre. El paisaje que forman los coloridos trajes de sevillana frente al oscuro tono de los trajes de bailaor le cautivan por completo. En parte por el alcohol que porta en vena, en parte por el dolor de cabeza que les están causando tanta luz y tanta sevillana, en parte por lo feliz que el disfrutar de la compañía de su novio le causa; es por todo un poco que Marc no recae en la marcha del mayor hasta que alza la vista y se encuentra así mismo mirando a un punto inconcreto del lugar. El golpe que propicia una botella de vino fino contra la madera es lo que le consigue sacar por completo de sus ensoñaciones.

— Ahí lo llevas — es la respuesta que recibe a todas las preguntas que le inundan de repente.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

— Eres un poco cateto, eh, Marc. — Valentino posa un par de pequeños catavinos frente a su figura y Marc juguetea con uno de ellos. — No te he traído a la caseta de Tío Pepe para nada. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir de la feria sin probar vino fino de verdad y no el garrafón de antes? Venga, que te pongo un poco.

 _Un poco mis cojones_ , pensará más tarde. Porque a lo tonto se terminan bebiendo entre los dos la jarra entera de rebujito que no es precisamente poco para el cuerpo. Y entonces Marc comienza a entender la diferencia entre el vino de mala muerte y un fino de calidad. Lo que dos cubatas antes le había hecho estar feliz, ahora se ha traducido en una borrachera de tres pareces de narices que no sabe cómo consigue sobrellevar. A partir de ahí tiene flashes de la noche. Recuerda levantarse de malas maneras de la mesa y que ninguno fuera capaz de mantenerse mucho en pie, así que acabaron arrastrándose abrazados hasta la salida. Y luego un montón de sitios diferentes, de música de géneros tan diversos, de ponerse de albero hasta en las pestañas. Recuerda cada beso que le dio a valentino: contra una de las columnas (que rápidamente descubrieron no aguantaban su peso), en una caseta llena de gente bastante más joven que ellos, en una cola para baño que no parecía tener final, dentro del barullo que era cualquier pista de baile; los labios despellejados de tanto mordisco y rojos de la pasión que ponía en cada contacto. Estaba borracho, estaba feliz y, sobre todo, estaba con valentino. Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas.

Meses más tarde, cuando su madre se queje de que es imposible quitarle el amarillo a esos zapatos, Marc sonreirá para sí mismo recordando como, al haberle dicho lo mismo a su novio, había sido acallado de esa manera que _solo él conoce_.

 

* * *

 

Las cinco de la mañana. Tanto bailoteo, tanto volteo por el recinto, un kebab más tarde también cabe destacar; a Marc ya se le ha ido parte de la borrachera. A Valentino ni por asomo.

Y la verdad, ha sido una noche ( _o madrugada, lo que sea_ ) increíble. No lo va a negar. Pero en cuatro horas tiene el Warm Up. Y está a 10 kilómetros del circuito. Con su novio, que encima es también piloto, cieguísimo y con más ganas de juerga que una dama de honor en una despedida de soltera. A Marc no se le da muy bien ser la voz de la razón, pero en esta relación no le queda otra.

— Valentino, tenemos que volvernos

— Que nooooo — alargando cada una de las vocales como alarga sus zancadas para situarse a la altura del joven que casi le tiene que sujetar para que no termine comiéndose el bordillo de la acera — ¡Si ahora empieza lo mejor!

— Llevas diciendo que eso dos horas.

— Ya, pero ahora lo digo en serio.

Marc concluye que no lo dice.

— Déjate de tonterías, nos vamos ya sí que sí — es el quien tiene que guiarles por el real. Sin embargo, a los tres pasos se da cuenta de que no sabe a dónde ir y que depende completamente de ese esperpento que tiene por pareja para regresar. — Vale, ¿por dónde hemos entrado?

Este infla los mofletes cual niño de cinco años al que le niegan montarse en los coches de choque por quinta vez en la noche del jueves de feria.

— No te lo voy a decir.

— Valentino, me cago en tu estampa.

Marc intenta convencerle y es para nada porque el nena campeón tiene metido entre ceja y ceja que no se van a ir todavía. Siente los nervios brotar a flor de piel ante la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo al circuito, ante la posibilidad de que les pillen, ante la posibilidad de que la pifie en la carrera. Pero no puede concentrarse en su mental breakdown porque de repente la rabieta de Valentino se traduce en este sentándose en el borde de la acera y cruzándose de brazos con una cara muy enfadada.

— Hay que ir a la Municipal.

Marc, atónito.

— ¿Perdón?

El italiano se levanta de un salto, agarra de nuevo a su novio y le empieza a llevar hasta la caseta más grande que ha visto durante su corta estancia en la feria. Personas no paran de salir y entrar a cada segundo, ni un alfiler parece que quepa ahí dentro. Y a pesar de ello, Valentino consigue abrirse paso entre la marabunta de gente y plantarles a ambos en centro del tablao flamenco.

Marc, atónito todavía.

— ¿Qué cojones hacemos aquí?

Los primeros acordes de una sevillana empiezan a resonar.

— Venir a la feria de jerez y no bailarse una en la Municipal es como no venir — afirma Valentino en lo que coge postura dispuesto realmente a bailar.

Hace rato que el de Cervera ha dejado de comprender los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en su vida.

— Pero vamos a ver, Valentino ¿Desde cuándo bailas tú sevillanas?

Antes de que los primeros versos acallen todo el júbilo de la caseta, el susodicho alza la cabeza en un alarde de superioridad para sentenciar:

— Si esto al final es solo mover los brazos con mucho descaro.

Y eso hacen.

 

* * *

 

— Vamos a ver, Valentino, espera, ¡espérate un momento, coño! — Valentino no le hace ni puto caso, continúa con demasiado alcohol en vena como para superar un control, encima lleva la camisa muy sudada después del intento fallido de sevillana que se ha tratado de marcar, ha perdido el sombrero, y están dando vueltas al azar por el parking en busca de la moto — ¿Y ahora cómo coño volvemos al circuito si tú vas más borracho que una cuba y yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de conducir?

El italiano se detiene en seco, como viendo en perspectiva la disyuntiva en su totalidad por primera vez. Durante un instante, su conversación se ve disuelta por los chillidos de los niños en las atracciones un par de metros atrás. Sin previo aviso, Valentino comienza a andar de nuevo en lo que dice:

— Pues esto como se ha hecho de toda la vida — y saliendo del aparcamiento hasta la calle, Marc se choca de bruces con una cantidad exagerada de vehículos por la carretera —, a pedir ayuda a los moteros que pasan por la rotonda del IFECA.

Marc se va a quejar de lo absurdo que es el plan por décimo tercera vez en el día. Sin embargo, Valentino ya ha conseguido parar a una pareja que admira incrédula al nena campeón.

— ¿Valentino Rossi?

— Él mismo. Es que mira tenemos un problemita aquí mi amigo y yo — Marc no sabe ni cómo es capaz de saludar levemente en lo que se acerca a su novio y al matrimonio que les mira con los ojos desorbitados —. Necesitamos que alguien nos lleve al circuito cuanto antes, así que si nos hicierais ese favor os... ¿os daríamos unos pases de Paddock para la carrera?

La simple idea de tener que explicarle algo de lo que está sucediendo mañana a Santi le come a Marc por dentro.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡No hay problema! – el hombre anuncia y el catalán le debe la vida a ese par de desconocidos que han confiado en un Valentino Rossi a medio vestir de corto y con varias copas de más. _Si esto se lo cuentan luego a sus amigos, no les va creer nadie_. El italiano da un gritito de alegría y el más joven gira la cara, intentando escapar de esa narrativa. — Valentino puede venir en mi moto y Marc puede ir con mi novia. En veinte minutos estaremos allí si no hay mucho atasco.

Bajo las carantoñas que le dedica el italiano por "haberles conseguido llevar de vuelta al circuito", Marc se acopla en el sitio del copiloto que tan ajeno le resulta, no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe a su novio por pesado.

 

* * *

 

Veinte minutos más tarde están entrando por la entrada trasera del circuito. Marc les agradece en treinta idiomas diferentes en lo que Valentino se apega a él como una lapa mientras les asegura que en un par de horas van a tener un pase de Paddock colgando de su cuello y su gratitud eterna. Marc le quiere murmurar que no sea tan obvio, pero es demasiado tarde al notar las manos del mayor aferrarse a su cintura y comenzar a andar hacia el interior del circuito mientras dejan a la amable pareja detrás suya.

El camino de vuelta hasta el Paddock lo hacen en parte a prisas y en parte tranquilos, disfrutando del lejano amanecer. Y en parte hace referencia a que Marc intenta correr, pero el agarre del mayor le impide ganar velocidad. Valentino se pasa los diez minutos de viaje diciendo lo mucho que le quiere, que ha sido la mejor noche de su vida, y que para el año que viene va a aprender a bailar sevillanas en serio. Marc cree que sus cachetes han desbloqueado un nuevo nivel de rubor porque las palabras del mayor le están atontando más que los dos litros de vino que lleva en el cuerpo. Y esa sensación de _esto es un desastre, pero todo va a salir bien_ se la tiene reservada al chico de ojos cristalinos. Entonces, no puede evitar corresponder a los labios que se rozan contra los propios. Ambos han ido a empezar el beso a la vez. No cree que haya nada más bonito en el mundo que besar a Valentino Rossi mientras amanece en el circuito jerezano. No cree que lo pueda haber.

Son casi las siete de la mañana cuando alcanzan el Motorhome del español. Gracias a Dios, quedan un par de minutos para que el mundial empiece a cobrar vida una mañana más. Marc debería estar de los nervios ante el hecho de tener una hora mal contada de reloj para dormir. Pero la mirada de Valentino delante de su camión, esa que hace un par de horas le había sacado de mala gana de su cama, compensa cualquier noche en vela.

— Te quiero muchísimo. — finalmente se arranca a decir Marc desde la puerta. Los ojos de Valentino brillan con un color especial, la mezcla de un sol que amanece y de un amor que nace cada día con más fuerza. El _yo también_ que le dedica de vuelta le lleva a cerrar los ojos de forma instintiva _. La felicidad es esto_ , supone. una sevillana mal bailada, unas gafas sin graduar que se pierden entre casetas, el albero que no abandone nunca tus zapatos, el rebujito de garrafón, el circuito de jerez a las seis de la mañana. Todo, todo eso. Las manos de Valentino Rossi enredadas en las de Marc Márquez. Sobre todo eso, _concretamente eso._

El _click_ que hace la puerta al cerrarse es lo contrario a la felicidad. El suspiro de después, el dejarse caer en la cama como un peso muerto, el mirar con desgana la hora son los primeros síntomas.

Un nuevo golpe contra la puerta es lo que no se espera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — alcanza a decir en un hilo de voz el catalán. La mueca agobiada del mayor le asusta. Con los primeros rayos de sol, todo empieza a cuadrar en su cabeza. — Oh, no.

— Nos hemos dejado la moto en el parking.

 


End file.
